Parallel Illusions
by Kigyptnee
Summary: AU DP world mixed with Avatar movie elements...
1. The Zone

**Author's Note: Hey all. So I recently watched the movie Avatar and felt inspired to write something. This is the first part of that story. So a few things to note:**

**1- This is set in the Danny Phantom universe; Ghost Zone, Amity Park etc. There will be no mentions of a planet Pandora.  
2- Since there is no Pandora, none of the characters from the movie, Avatar, will be seen in this fic. There will also be no sightings of the Na'vi aliens appearing in any chapter.  
3- Danny is not a halfa. He is a full ghost and is known as Phantom. Therefore, his parents are not the Fentons nor does he grow up with best friends Sam & Tucker or with knowledge of everything around Amity Park.  
4- There will be introduction of an avatar program where human DNA is mixed with ghost DNA etc. etc. This will be explained likely around chapter 3.  
****  
Anyways, feel free to ask any questions, flame any part, critique or simply compliment this story. As with all my stories, updates may or may not be slow but should pick up when Summer officially hits. With that said, I hope you enjoy the introduction of this story.**

* * *

**Parallel Illusions  
**- The Zone -

* * *

Hundreds of years ago, there existed a ghost by the name of Pariah Dark. He was known as the king of all ghosts in the ghost zone and ruled with iron hand. No one could measure in power against him, for he was the strongest of strong and bore the ring of rage and crown of fire which granted him almost limitless power at his disposal. Those who defied him found themselves eradicated of all traces from existence, those who endured under his tyranny suffered and existed in perpetual fear of his actions.

Then, when all hope seemed lost, a group of powerful ancient ghosts banded together and combined their abilities to defeat the evil king. Several faded into nothing as many were lost in bloodshed until finally they managed to take the king's ring of rage, siphoning away a large portion of his power. They locked him away in the coffin of forever sleep and for many years after the ghost zone prospered in times of relative peace. Only an occasional conflict arose amongst the ghosts, often the result of petty bullying or personal long time vendettas between a few select individuals.

With the absence of the ghost king, the ghost zone was brought out of its continual age of the medieval dark times. New technologies started to develop and ghost populations rocketed as more and more ghostly couples decided to form babies together. More places were created where ghosts could commune and hang out together outside of their lairs. Schools were set up for children to teach their youth how to control their ghostly abilities, health facilities were set up to help control ghostly influenza levels, and some buildings were made especially for parties such as the one held every Christmas.

Unfortunately, such peace was not meant to last. The horrors from stories told of the evil ghost king of centuries past was not ingrained into the minds of the younger generations of ghost to the extent it should have been. Greed for want of power overcame common sense. One such ghost, ignorant of the consequences of his actions, sought the ultimate in power granting items, the ring of rage and crown of fire. He found the ring, but the ring was useless without its match. Unwittingly, he opened the coffin of forever sleep and released Pariah from his tomb imprisonment. Once more, Pariah Dark was free to reign his power over the ghosts of the ghost zone.

He freed his most loyal servant and second most feared, the Fright Knight, and raised an army of skeletal warriors that obeyed his every command. Ghosts too scared to fight against him joined his ranks. The other ghosts, however, were too stubborn to bend to the will of their old tyrant. And thus war broke out amongst the ghost zone even more hefty than the one before it. But try as they might, there was still no ghost in existence that could rival the sheer power that the ghost king wielded.

And so, ghosts began to look for alternative sources of power, a power they could harness to gain an advantage over their once more rampaging tyrannous king. The solution they found was bittersweet and came both as a blessing and a curse. Their salvation laid in the the almost guaranteed foundations to another war: Earth. But it was a gamble they were willing to take; mere humans did not compare to that of the vast power which was Pariah Dark. So a group of ghosts ventured forth into the human realm and set up a headquarters not far from a human town and a large source of energy just waiting to be used.

Of course, the humans rebelled against the ghosts invading their territory. And thus another war started in their hopes to salvage the freedom that the ghosts fought so hard for in the other one. Everything was a mess.

It would be ten years before another emerged to bring peace to both worlds. That being came in the form of a ghost merely fourteen years in age.

And his name was Phantom.


	2. Phantom

**Parallel Illusions**  
-Phantom-

* * *

Phantom sighed as he dodged a stray ecto blast thrown from someplace off to his distant left. Sounds of fists hitting metal, blasts, explosions, and shouts echoed through the purple green abyss that was normal scenery for the zone. He frowned as he heard the supports of the building behind him crack from the force of the blast. Turning, he noticed that yet another building looked ready to collapse. But that was nothing compared to what the rest of the surrounding area looked like. The one school building the zone offered, the hospital, the concert hall, everything was in ruin, the place long abandoned by its inhabitants years ago. This building had been the last, and by the looks of it, was going to match the rest of the town very soon.

Phantom growled to himself as he forced his eyes to turn away from the disaster area. Things hadn't always been like this, couldn't have always been like this. Whole communities had been erected in times of peace, it wouldn't have been possible in the midst of a war like this. But he could hardly remember a time where there had been no fighting between ghosts. Ghosts didn't hang out anymore, ghosts no longer confided in friends for support. It was an every ghost for himself zone out there, and the war was only going to get worse before it got better.

The old ghost king, Pariah Dark, seemed to be the only ghost with the power to enlist a credible number of ghosts to his ranks. He united them with their fear of him. It was that same fear that broke apart the defenses of the allied groups against him. They were alone despite their common cause.

Phantom felt fortunate to still have someone to talk to, even in times like these. He continued to fly off in the direction he had originally intended before he became distracted. Clockwork was like the father he had never known. He took care of him and took him under his tutelage when Clockwork had found him alone without a sign of his parents anywheres. He couldn't even remember what his parents looked like. But he imagined that they looked a lot like him.

Phantom had short, messy white hair that refused to be tamed and startling bright green eyes. He had slightly tanned skin and looked remarkably human in shape. He had two arms, two legs, two eyes, two ears, a nose, lips, and body. He wore simple black cargo-like pants held up by a white belt, white boots, a tight black shirt, and a loose brown cloak he received from Clockwork himself. Occasionally, he wore white gauntlets to match his boots.

He touched base a moment later on the familiar island that held the only comfort he had ever known. Phantom shifted his neon green gaze around the perimeter for any signs of invasion from the king's forces before stepping to the keypad that controlled the defensive energy shield. This place, by far, was the safest place in the ghost zone. He typed in the password that only he and Clockwork knew and watched the shield create a portal just large enough for him to slip through. It closed behind him automatically when he entered.

"Ah, Phantom, how was your trip?"

Phantom smiled at the sound of the fatherly voice and turned to greet the other ghost.

"As well as ever, I suppose," he responded back, "another fight has broken out near the ruins of Ghozo."

"As to be expected," Clockwork said. The ghost nodded, his form shifting between that of a young ghost, middle aged ghost, and old ghost frequently. He raised his staff and Phantom closed his eyes simply to help isolate that ticking sound that came from the clock originating from his mentor's stomach. The ticks were soothing reassurances to his ears.

"Phantom," he reopened his eyes to look at him. Clockwork was giving him a calculating glance. For most, it would seem unnerving, but with Clockwork, the ghost who could see and control all time, Phantom was used to his strange quirks.

"Yes, Clockwork?" he asked carefully. Even so, there was a small measure of caution to be had when Clockwork got into this kind of mood.

"I need you to deliver a message for me."

Phantom blinked in confusion, floating closer to better hear his words. Clockwork chuckled softly and extended his hand instead, holding a note.

"I need you to deliver this to Dora Aragorn. She is in charge of the science facilities set up on Earth for the power retrieval operations."

"Earth?" Phantom shook his head in disbelief. The older ghost merely smiled.

"Yes, they are the key to the end of the war."

"But they're fighting their own battle there, right?" Phantom clarified.

Clockwork nodded, his expression suddenly pensive.

"A war forged on assumptions and misunderstandings is not a true war but a tragedy."

He held out the note towards Phantom again. Phantom hesitantly grabbed it from him.

"Good luck," he said mysteriously. Phantom nodded, clutching the note close to him and blasting off with a burst of speed.

Little did he know that he wouldn't be seeing Clockwork again for a very long time.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter a while ago... . ...Too lazy to edit though...**


	3. Earth Station

**Parallel Illusions**

-Earth Station-

Crossing the boundary between the Ghost realm and the Human realm was surprisingly easier than he could have imagined. None of Pariah's troops guarded the border into the other world. It was as if the ghost king didn't believe the other worldly operations to be a threat to his campaign. Or maybe for once there was something happening in the resistance that the tyrant didn't know about. Whatever the case, Phantom found that he held no difficulties in getting through the dimensional portal that separated the two worlds.

It felt very much like a vacuum. As he went through, Phantom felt like millions of leeches were trying to suck the skin off his body. Then he was through and the awful sensation passed. Which then left in its wake a different less than desired feeling over Phantom's body...

Weight. The zone didn't have gravity in the same sense that this world did. And so, Phantom found himself suffering on the floor of where ever the hell he was pressured into an awkward position and unable to move properly. Gravity was a bitch.

"Uh... a little help, here?" he tried softly. Thudding sounds alerted him to something approaching. But what was making that sound? He had never heard something quite like it before. His answer arrived in the form of feet clad in some sort of metal in line with his vision.

"Well, well, looks like we have some fresh meat," a masculine voice chuckled lightly at his own words. Another set of thudding sounds approached, followed by the sound of something being hit.

"Ow~Crazy banshee woman..." the same voice muttered. Phantom watched as the metal feet disappeared from his vision. He felt lost. What was going on?

"Are you alright, dear?" asked a softer, kinder voice. Phantom tried to move his head to see her without much success.

"Not really," he grunted, "I can't move any of my limbs."

The female ghost tutted in sympathy.

"Don't worry, dear, that's easily fixed. All you need to do is turn intangible."

Phantom blinked. Dude. Why didn't he think of that? He turned intangible and floated off the ground into an upright position. He grinned in success. Score!

"Better?"

"Yeah," he shifted his gaze to see a plump ghostly woman with green skin wearing what looked like an average white dress and green rubber gloves. He noted that unlike him, her feet were placed solidly on the floor and she held something in her hands. That meant...

"How can you stand it?" he asked quietly.

"Stand what, dear?"

"Staying... tangible."

The woman smiled gently, "No one can stay intangible forever, dear, otherwise they'd burn out. Don't worry, you'll get used to things here soon if you stay for any decent length of time."

She smiled again at Phantom before moving with her _feet_ to a doorway that apparently was not far from the portal entrance. Phantom couldn't help but smile back, staring in wonder at her foreign movements and floating after her. She opened the door and both ghosts went through.

"So... where is here?" asked Phantom, trailing behind her cautiously while curiously taking in his surroundings. Unlike in the zone, the building they seemed to be in had a very metallic, clean feeling to it without any sign of ghostly stone being any part of the construction. It was very white, very repetitive, and filled with all sorts of technologies he couldn't even begin to name.

"...and what is all this stuff?" He glanced back at the woman, only to find her gone. Where the heck did she go?

"You looking for someone, sunshine?" A woman's voice came from behind him. Phantom quickly swiveled around.

"Um... who...?"

In front of him was another female ghost. She was a tall and thin thing, with a pink outfit half hidden by an oversized white lab coat. Her skin was also a light shade of green and her eyes were a soft blue. She had blonde hair tied back in a long french braid that reached to the lower part of her back.

"I'm Dora Aragorn, research operative leader of the Earth Stationed Resistance efforts. The real question is who are you, kid?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter a while ago too... again, I'm too lazy to edit... . hope you like it anyways...**


End file.
